


You rationalize my darkest thoughts

by Myheadisclear



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music, Piano, Song writing, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lyrical essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You rationalize my darkest thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt chart on Live Journal. The prompt was Music.   
> It took me ages to actually write a drabble that reached its 100 word target and not go over. So I am very proud of this one.

The lyrics flew off the page, vibrating through his fingers as they hovered over the ivory keys.

After two days of staring at the blank page; trying to grab words as they hung elusively in the air. Hours of hard consideration deliberating what he should say. It suddenly hit him like a freight train.

Now he couldn't stop. Images and motifs masterfully woven together. His lyrical style overwhelming the narrative substance of the plot.

It was a lyrical essay.

A love letter written for one, and no one would ever guess.

Some might suspect, but they wouldn't know for sure.


End file.
